


Жатва

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Utopia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Ещё на одной планете люди живут, не зная, что грядёт Жатва. Сплайсеры и инопланетные существа спешно покидают обреченную планету, на которой внезапно появляется сам Тит Абрасакс, чтобы узреть Жатву. Какую роль в этом действии сыграют его старший брат Балем Абрасакс и его подчинённый ликантант Кейн Уайз?





	Жатва

**_В_** летнем голубом небе сияли две яркие звезды. Они уже не сильно грели, так как приближалась смена сезона, зато благотворно влияли на всё ещё цветущую и сияющую природу, которая была несколько уникальна для подобных «ферм». Зеленая, с голубым отсветом трава, как и листва на деревьях, приятно шелестела под воздействием несильного ветра, который принёс в маленький городок долгожданную прохладу и свежесть. Днём было очень душно, несмотря на то, что ни о какой жаре в это время года и речи не было. Хотя, скорее всего, ощущение духоты наступало из-за перенаселённости городов и вечно куда-то спешащих людей. На данный момент большинство из них собирались на войну. 

Одно из небесных светил уже опускалось к горизонту. Стало темнее и прохладнее, однако это не принесло тишину на улицы города. Пока одни собирались и вооружались, другие паковали вещи и покидали города, собираясь в специально обозначенных точках. 

Это планета называлась Мор’ион. И большая часть населения сейчас вела войну за свободный, но богатый минералами кусок земли. Так же тут немаловажную роль играла политика, дележка денег, желание отхватить часть пожирнее, и многое другое. Наивные солдаты были лишь пешками в этой игре правителей и тиранов. И никто из этих высокопоставленных дураков, когда объявлял войну, не догадывался, что до гибели всего живого на планете остаётся меньше двадцати четырёх часов.

Единственные, кто знал эту истину, были сплайсеры и замаскированные инопланетяне, на самом деле отличные от расы людей. Именно они сейчас собирали свои вещи и бежали к специальным точкам, где проводилась эвакуация им подобных.

Титус ещё ни разу не видел подобную картину, ведь он никогда не присутствовал при этом лично, и даже не наблюдал посредством голограммы. О Жатве он имел отрывочное представление, да и не испытывал к ней раньше такого интереса. И что сейчас заставило его лично спуститься на эту землю... Тит не знал. Возможно, это был простой банальный интерес создания, чей возраст перевалил за тринадцать тысяч лет. За такой срок скука стала самым главным и реальным врагом, избавиться от которого было практически невозможно.

Оперевшись о небольшое ограждение у чьего-то дома, Тит не привлекал к себе излишнего внимания, так как солдаты, поглядывающие на него с лёгким презрением, скорее всего, считали его «отступником», который изо всех сил пытается уклониться от своего долга. А пришельцы, которых Титус определённо точно распознавал в толпе спешащих «гражданских», смотрели на него удивлённо. Они догадывались, что он такой же, как и они, но не понимали, почему он не убегает. Мало кто мог бы признать в нём третьего наследника дома Абрасакс, особенно когда Тит так мастерски изображал из себя «своего». Даже его одежда была похожа на ту, что носило местное население. Поправив футболку, лорд обернулся на чей-то раздражающий плач. Не так далеко от него плакала девочка, у которой мальчишка отобрал куклу. 

«Глупые дети... — презрительно подумал юноша. — Такие пустые...»

Тит лениво приблизился, отбирая у мальчишки куклу. Тот явно растерялся, так как не хотел связываться со взрослым и отошёл на несколько шагов. Лорд бросил куклу девочке, которая тут же засияла и благодарно кивнула. Малышка убежала, даже не осознавая, что завтра эта кукла будет скорбеть и плакать по ней.

Смотря ей вслед, Тит осознавал, что когда-то давно его сердце бы кольнуло от тоски и боли, но сейчас, тысячелетия спустя, подобные вещи не трогали его. Только что же тогда он пришёл искать? Что привело его на эту планету в такой момент? Это было похоже на некий импульс, противный, ноющий, раздражающий, не дающий покоя даже во сне.

— Это новый способ развлечения, братец? — раздался за спиной знакомый тихий голос. 

Ветер усилился, и Тит убрал за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. В отличие от духоты, ветер юноша очень любил. Прохлада и сухость, которые он приносил, были необычными и приятными, а сам ветер — свежим и мягким. Тит обернулся, встречаясь взглядом со старшим братом, который самодовольно улыбался, привычно гордо вскинув голову. Сияющие одежды Балема красиво играли бликами в свете заката, и сам старший лорд не казался таким грозным, как обычно. В его взгляде читалась непривычная... заинтересованность и даже мягкость. Седая прядка украшала его тёмные волосы, красиво играя в тон чёрным с серебром одеждам мужчины. Жаль, что это была лишь голограмма, а не его настоящий брат из плоти и крови.

— Балем, — Тит склонил голову, приветствуя старшего брата. — Мне просто стало интересно, как это происходит. 

Губы Балема дрогнули, изгибаясь в лёгкую полуулыбку. Он не сводил внимательного взгляда с младшего брата, словно пытался понять, о чём тот предпочитает не говорить вслух.

— Интересно? — переспросил он. — Впервые за столько тысячелетий ты набрался смелости посмотреть на Жатву своими глазами? Какое благородство...

— А ты сам часто видел Жатву? — Тит поднял укоризненный взгляд на брата и недовольно свёл брови.

Балем не спешил отвечать, вместо этого рассматривая живое лицо Титуса, по которому можно легко было читать все его эмоции. Окружение старшего Абрасакса составляли такие же застывшие в веках аристократы-статуи, как и он сам, а от того столь богатое на эмоции лицо брата, всегда несколько зачаровывало лорда. И в моменты затяжного однообразия Балем любил вот так вот поиграть с Титом, выводя его из состояния равновесия, и подпитываясь его эмоциями. 

— Чаще, чем ты можешь представить, — всё же ответил Балем. — Я всегда ответственно подхожу к делу и отвечаю за все свои поступки, потому что знаю, что делаю.

Тит недовольно глянул в его сторону и отвёл взгляд. Он поджал чувственные губы, и старший лорд понял, что его слова попали в цель. Титус, конечно же, знал, что Балем лукавит и всегда делает лишь то, что хочет или считает нужным. Завоевать планету? Без проблем. Отобрать власть у других? Запросто. Законы? Для него нет и не было законов, а значение имела лишь «Абрасакс Индастриз». И Жатву Балем наблюдал только потому, что сердце его не ведало жалости; поистине старший Абрасакс являлся самым жестоким и злобным созданием во Вселенной.

Балем усмехнулся, когда понял, о чём думает его брат. И это было забавно, ведь привязанность Тита к нему никогда не сходила на «нет», даже когда старший брат обращал свою жестокость на него. Однако миролюбивое настроение Балема сейчас даже успокаивало Титуса. Новый порыв ветра вновь растрепал его волосы и заставил поёжиться. Оказалось, что ветер бывал не только тёплым.

— И всё же я не понимаю... — прошептал Балем, чуть прищурившись. — Зачем ты явился лично? Что за новая игра?

Титусу понравился этот вопрос. Не так часто ему удавалось заинтересовать старшего брата или просто привлёчь его внимание. Однако стоило сделать что-то выходящее за рамки понимания Балема, как появлялся шанс увлечь его. Конечно же, Тит не собирался отвечать на этот вопрос и бросаться в исповедь о неком волнении и беспокойстве, которые привели его сюда. 

— Переживаешь, что я попаду в беду? — с иронией ответил юноша, и старший холодно усмехнулся.

— Конечно, нет, — тут же ответил он. — Случись что с тобой, и я точно налажу дела нашей компании, как только приму большую часть твоей доли наследства.

Титус склонил голову на бок и улыбнулся, смотря на голограмму брата. Сейчас он ненавидел его за то, что он снова демонстрировал презрение и безразличие и ради этого нарушил его уединение. Но почему-то при этом, рядом с Балемом Титу было... спокойнее. И стоило понимать, что его ядовитые слова — просто слова. Титус давно убедился, что брат не причинит ему вреда, по крайней мере, сознательно. 

— Тит.

Юноша вздрогнул, когда услышал своё имя, ведь Балем так редко произносил его вслух. Всё чаще он говорил: «братец» или «брат», а то и вообще абстрактно обращался в пустоту. Титус посмотрел на брата, и лицо того внезапно переменилось, выражая непривычную усталость.

— Началось, — пояснил он, и голограмма, дрогнув, исчезла.

Титус повернулся, смотря в сторону центра городка. В небе, среди внезапно возникших туч, появилось несколько тёмных космических кораблей, которые, испуская на землю голубые фирмеонные лучи, затягивали бедных жителей планеты в свои пасти. Раздались крики, люди кинулись врассыпную. Солдаты тут же выхватили своё оружие и принялись стрелять по целям, хотя фирмеоннике от этого было ни холодно, ни жарко. 

Тит задумчиво наблюдал за этим, размышляя, каждая ли планета-ферма старается так защититься? Дома и улицы быстро опустевали. Но ни подвалы, ни убежища, ничто не могло защитить обречённых жителей. Выживших после заберут «охотники», и можно было не сомневаться, они не упустят никого. Один из кораблей, подобно морскому чудовищу, выпустил щупальца, которые отлавливали беглецов, и затягивали в свои корпуса, словно поглощая их, как еду. Титус заворожено смотрел на происходящее, пока мимо него пробегали люди. Они толкали его, задевали, но лорд не двинулся, просто продолжая смотреть в небо. Недалеко от него двое солдат толкали и валили на землю людей, видимо для того, чтобы оставить больше жертв для чудовищ и иметь возможность убежать самим. Лорд смотрел на это так задумчиво, что со стороны мог напомнить манекен, а не живого человека. Мысли Тита были далеко от реальности и всё его внимание было поглощено происходящим.

— Лорд Титус, — раздался голос Фэмулус в коммуникаторе и привёл юношу в чувства. — Лорд Титус, где вы? Ответьте...

Шипение прервало сигнал, и Тит обеспокоенно постучал по маленькому прибору за ухом, однако и это не помогло. Паника усиливалась, толпа обезумевших от страха людей мчалась прочь, сметая всех и вся на своём пути. Резкий толчок в грудь, и лорд неловко упал на землю. Толкнувший его солдат резко вскочил на ноги и побежал прочь, а вот второй с размаху ударил юноша сапогом по губам, и последовал за дружком. От такого внезапного удара у Тита закружилась голова и зазвенело в ушах. Весь шум остался где-то далеко, картинка плыла перед глазами. 

Внезапно его кто-то резко дёрнул за руку, помогая подняться на ноги. Крепкая хватка сковала предплечье лорда, и Тит понял, что его кто-то куда-то тащит сквозь обезумевшую толпу. Юноша тряхнул головой и увидел, что ударивший его солдат лежит на земле со свёрнутой шеей. Титус сосредоточил рассеянный взгляд на своём спасителе и узнал боевой костюм сплайсера и различил взглядом два мощных крыла за его спиной. Тот внезапно обернулся, грозным взглядом окидывая местность.

— Мистер Уайз?.. — недоверчиво спросил Тит, потирая висок, когда они остановились.

— Милорд, вы задержались тут, — сообщил сплайсер, нахмурившись и не смотря на лорда. — Ваши сопровождающие... где они?

Титус удивлённо вскинул брови и усмехнулся, только тогда Кейн посмотрел в его глаза. Сплайсер сразу же понял, что никаких сопровождающих не было, и младший Абрасакс прибыл сюда в полном одиночестве. Уайз ощущал негодование Тита, который был несколько не в себе из-за всей этой ситуации в целом; вряд ли ему было приятно, что из-за своей же беспечности он оказался в такой неприятной ситуации. Но заботиться о самочувствии королевской персоны в обязанности Кейна не входило.

— Вы готовы? — спросил он, расправляя крылья. 

— Словно тебя волнует мой ответ, — поморщился юноша.

Кейн улыбнулся, и Тит даже не успел возмутиться тому, сколь оскорбительной была эта улыбка, как внезапно сплайсер притянул его к себе, взмывая вверх. Лорд успел лишь обхватить своего спасителя за шею, когда тот сделал вираж и их обоих подхватил фирмеонный луч спасительного шаттла. Только тогда Тит чуть отстранился от ликантанта, но всё же не убрал руки с его плеч, словно боялся, что может упасть вниз, хотя это было просто невозможно в голубом спасительном потоке, который тянул их вверх. Юноша глянул вниз на то, как металлические чудовища продолжают своё чёрное дело и невольно поёжился, а Кейн тем временем не спешил выпускать спасённого лорда из рук. Сегодня он впервые посмотрел на него несколько иначе, видя в Титусе не просто избалованную королевскую персону, а человека. Человека, которому не чужды хотя бы остатки чувств.

Впрочем практически всё время Кейна весьма злило и бесило то, что иной раз приходится работать на одного из Абрасакс, ведь Тит почему-то считал, что делает ликантанту одолжение тем, что нанимает оставшегося без стаи сплайсера. И от явного выплеска раздражения лорда спасало лишь то, что он был живее, эмоциональнее и теплее своих родственничков. А его тонкие аристократические, можно сказать девичьи черты лица, иной раз даже завораживали сплайсера. И несмотря на смазливость мордашки, Тит имел красивую мужскую фигуру. Полный таких противоречий, младший Абрасакс всё же имел над ним какую-то власть, и то, что лорд захотел увидеть Жатву, не оставляло Кейна равнодушным.

— И как вам? — тихо спросил он.

— Что?.. — Тит глянул на Кейна несколько рассеянно. — Это была дурная затея, если честно.

Чтобы не говорил и не демонстрировал лорд, Кейн видел, что душу его терзают болезненные чувства. Впрочем, это было, скорее всего, до первого приёма регенекса. Тит внезапно возмущённо глянул на сплайсера и постарался отстраниться, однако тот лишь сильнее сжал его талию.

— Упадёте, — мягко сказал он.

— Да ну неужели? — Тит возмущённо вскинул бровь.

— О вас же беспокоюсь, — ответил ликантант, и коммуникатор за ухом юноши издал противный свист.

— Связь, — рассеянно пояснил Тит, отводя взгляд, и касаясь передатчика. — Фэм? Всё нормально. Мы почти в шаттле.

— Хорошо, сир, мы ждём вас, — спокойно ответила девушка.

Фэмулус всегда и при любой ситуации оставалась спокойной, за что Тит особенно любил помощницу. Казалось, что она может найти выход из любой ситуации благодаря трезвому холодному мышлению.

Когда Титус и Кейн оказались в шаттле, пилот тут повёл его на орбиту к большому кораблю-алькасару младшего Абрасакса. Тит устало опустился прямо на пол и запустил пальцы в волосы, стараясь придти в себя. Его ещё немного потряхивало то ли от впечатлительности, то ли от шока, и это ужасное состояние не спешило его отпускать.

— Милорд? — голос Кейна вывел лорда из раздумий, и тот устало поднял голову.

Ликантант протянул юноше стерильную салфетку и опустился рядом с ним на корточки. Видимо он всё же понял, что не очень правильно было бы возвышаться над одним из Абрасакс, или же им двигали иные мотивы, весьма далёкие от обычной вежливости.

— Ваша губа, — пояснил он.

— Благодарю, — Тит взял салфетку и вытер засохшую на губе кровь. Рана неприятно засаднила и юноша поморщился. — Нужен регенекс.

Кейн улыбнулся и опустил взгляд. Он, как воин, не понимал, что хорошего в такой гонке за своей внешностью, когда даже разбитая губа может сильно испортить настроение. Однако элита на то и была элитой, чтобы иметь свои заморочки.

— Спасибо за оперативную помощь, — всё же улыбнулся Тит. — Тебя Фэмулус послала? 

— Да, конечно она, — ответил ликантант. — Ответьте мне на один вопрос.

— Слушаю? — в глазах Титуса явно мелькнул интерес.

— Почему вы решили увидеть Жатву столь близко? — спросил Кейн, по-собачьи склоняя голову в бок.

Титус чуть прищурился и задумался, стараясь найти ответ на этот вопрос хотя бы для себя. Но его не было, просто не было. Лорд покачал головой и отвёл взгляд. Ликантант поднялся на ноги и протянул руку. Титус усмехнулся, схватился за протянутую руку и встал на ноги.

— Весьма дерзко, — тихо заметил он и улыбнулся. — Не наглейте, мистер Уайз. 

— Даже не пытался, — ответил Кейн с улыбкой. 

Раздался сигнал, предупреждающий, что шаттл готов к посадке. Тит обернулся в сторону пилотов и приблизился к ним, с радостью видя знакомые очертания своего роскошного дома. Всё же это приключение отняло у него достаточно много сил, оставляя послевкусие горького разочарования.

На посадочной полосе лорда уже ожидала красавица Фэмулус. Девушка выставила одну ногу вперёд, и гордо вздёрнула голову, смотря свысока на всех, кроме своего господина. Впрочем и в присутствии Тита она не терялась и не старалась прислуживать. Лорд всегда поощрял это достойное поведение, и даже сейчас улыбнулся помощнице, когда приблизился к ней. 

— Что бы я без тебя делал? — добродушно спросил он, разводя руками.

— Продолжали бы грезить и пребывать в облаках, я думаю, — ответила Фэм, игриво постукивая пальцами по папке в своих руках. 

— Верное замечание, — согласно кивнул Тит и обернулся к Кейну. — И верное решение.

Ликантант стоял за спиной лорда, сложив руки перед собой. После этой фразы он едва заметно улыбнулся и чуть приподнял голову. Титус вновь перевёл взгляд на помощницу и заметил лёгкое беспокойство в её глазах.

— Вас ожидает лорд Балем, — сообщила Фэмулус серьёзно.

— Балем? Он уже тут? — Тит заметно оживился, от чего Кейн недобро поморщился. — Но когда он прибыл?

— Его Светлость прибыли незадолго до того, как мы потеряли с вами связь, — пояснила Фэмулус. — Мы не могли отказать лорду Абрасаксу в его желании ступить на корабль.

— Конечно же! — согласился Тит несколько импульсивно, словно и думать не смел об ином развитии событий. — Вы приняли брата как подобает?

— Конечно, милорд, — кивнула девушка. — В лучших гостевых покоях. Лорд Балем просил передать, что ожидает вас немедля. 

— Хорошо... Хорошо, — несколько рассеянно кивнул Титус и направился к выходу с посадочной полосы. — Фэм, Кейн, следите за Жатвой! — распорядился он через плечо.

Дойдя до гостевых покоев, Титус нерешительно замер перед дверьми, а только затем постучал. Не дождавшись ответа, он открыл дверь и вошёл, замирая на пороге. Девушки-служанки склонили головы в приветствии, и лорд махнул рукой, приказывая им удалиться.

— Ты доволен своей выходкой? — по голосу старшего брата Тит не смог определить его настроение.

Юноша закрыл за собой дверь и поднял голову, рассматривая тонкий силуэт брата, красиво светящийся в свете звезд, которые сияли сквозь большое панорамное окно. Балем заложил руки за спину, и Тит залюбовался его привычно ровной и идеальной осанкой. Младший лорд осмотрел идеально убранные покои с мягкой мебелью, вазами с фруктами, вином и хрустальной посудой. Все свечи были новыми, и свет от огоньков мягко освещал покои.

— Я должен был знать... — попытался пояснить Тит.

— Голограммы? Доклады? Снимки? — перечислял Балем, и младший уловил в его голосе раздражение. — Зачем ты отправился лично?

Титус и сам начал раздражаться в ответ. Он очень не любил, когда старший брат начинал отчитывать его подобным образом. По сути это даже не касалось Балема и не стоило его внимания. Или же одним из мотивов такого интереса Тита к Жатве было как раз внимание старшего брата?

— Я должен был... — попытался повторить он.

— Спустя тринадцать тысяч лет тебе стало интересно? — Балем обернулся к брату и нахмурился. — Ты всегда был таким! Либо ничего не делаешь, либо берёшься, но так, что лучше бы и не брался.

Тит недовольно поморщился и неспешно приблизился к визитёру. Взяв со стола кувшин с тёмным вином, он разлил его по бокалам и один протянул гостю. 

— Так зачем ты явился? — спросил он. — Отчитать меня? Наказать за что-то? Я вроде не провинился ничем. Зачем тогда подобный интерес с твоей стороны?

Губы Балема тронула холодная улыбка, и он принял бокал из рук Тита. Его даже позабавил этот дерзкий тон младшего брата, который излишне демонстрировал свою неприязнь.

— Отчитать... наказать... — повторил он едва слышно и сделал глоток из бокала, тут же отставляя его в сторону. — Ты заслуживаешь это чаще, чем кажется, однако... — мужчина протянул руку и скользнул костяшками пальцев по щеке брата. — Я явился, как ты изволил выразиться, за другим.

— Ясно, — довольно холодно отозвался Титус и чуть отстранился. 

Балему не понравился этот тон и то, что брат посмел отстраниться. Подобные игры лорд очень не любил, но он слишком хорошо знал Тита и понимал, что пресекать подобное поведение силой сейчас было бы неправильным шагом. Мальчишка явно осмелел, и что-то подсказывало лорду, что это из-за того ликантанта, которого он видел не так давно на голограмме. А потому вернуть младшего под контроль хотелось отнюдь не силой.

— Тебя так потрясла Жатва? — спросил Балем, решив надавить на больное. — Ты растерян?

Титус вздрогнул и отвернулся от визитёра, дрожащей рукой взяв бокал с вином и осушая его в несколько глотков.

— Ты не в себе, так бывает первоначально, — внезапно мягко и даже ласково произнёс Балем. — Не знаешь, как быть и жить дальше, и как это принять. Но в то же время ты не испытываешь жалости к этим людям, тебе нет до них дела, но что-то всё же терзает тебя.

Юноша обернулся к старшему брату, злясь на этот притворно нежный тон. Балему не ведомо было сочувствие, и всё это было не более чем профессиональной игрой, но оттого не менее желанной в данный момент. Брат развёл руки, приглашая его в свои объятия. Титус и сам не понял, как порывисто кинулся к брату, прижимаясь к его груди и утыкаясь носом в шею.

— Всё хорошо... — прошептал Балем, запуская пальцы в волосы младшего и массируя кожу его головы. — Это пройдёт.

— Но что это? — едва слышно спросил Тит. 

Балем приподнял голову брата за подбородок и мягко коснулся губами лба юноши, затем скулы, и уголка губ. Титус прикрыл глаза, вцепившись пальцами в плечи старшего, и приоткрыл губы навстречу поцелую. Старший лорд довольно улыбнулся и прижался пухлым ртом к губам любовника, вовлекая его в неспешный влажный поцелуй.

Кейн, который пришёл к лорду с докладом, тихо закрыл дверь, ничем не выдав своего недавнего присутствия. Прижавшись спиной к холодной стене, он тихо зарычал, злясь, что Балем Абрасакс вовлекает Тита в свои игры. Вместе они были ещё более омерзительными, чем по отдельности. Никакой искренности, ничего настоящего, одна лишь пустая красивая оболочка.

Отстранившись от брата, Балем хищно усмехнулся, но не распустил руки, продолжая удерживать юношу в объятиях. Внимательно рассматривая его лицо, он всё же заговорил:

— Это осознание. Тит, когда-то и ты должен был начать понимать, что порой тяжело жить столь долго, сколько живём мы, — Балем говорил мягко и тихо, словно на самом деле желая успокоить юношу. — Тебя взволновало солнце, ветер, запахи земли. Даже люди. И возвращаясь домой в холодный и бесконечный космос ты понимаешь, что у нашего существования нет смысла.

Титус вздрогнул и поднял полный изумления взгляд на старшего брата. Он, словно ребёнок, недоверчиво вскинул брови, а затем насупился, видимо стараясь найти подтверждение этой версии в своих ощущениях.

— Только это всё блажь, — чуть строже продолжил Балем. — Поверь, эмоции сойдут, и останется лишь привычная уверенность и силы, величие и безразличие. А тебе, я смотрю, по нраву и такая роль... — задумчиво добавил он. — Роль мальчишки, которому нужна поддержка и защита... 

— Тебе ведь она тоже сегодня по душе? — Титус чуть улыбнулся и хитро прищурился, возвращаясь к более привычному состоянию. — И возможно, ты прав, брат. Мне нужно время. Или же твоё присутствие. А я скучал.

— Заметно... — внезапно взгляд Балема стал холодным и даже опасным. — Твоя псина... Мне не нравится, как он смотрит. Я надеюсь, ты не решился пасть до такого уровня, как этот ликантант? 

Титус нахмурился, совсем не радуясь, что разговор свернул в подобное русло. Он терпеть не мог, когда его ставили на место и загоняли в рамки статуса.

— Я не твоя собственность, чтобы ты... — начал было юноша, однако брат грубо и с силой обхватил пальцами его за подбородок.

— Я заявил на тебя права уже давно, — зловеще прошептал он, уничижительно смотря на брата. — Ты мой. И если ты хочешь водиться с шавками, то я даю тебе один единственный шанс сейчас. Уходи.

Балем оттолкнул Тита и отвернулся к окну, сложив руки за спиной. Младший рассеянно потёр подбородок и усмехнулся, оставаясь довольным такой реакцией Балема. Это была своего рода ревность? В любом случае, чем бы это ни было, это дико заводило. Титус неспешно приблизился и обнял брата со спины, зарываясь носом в его шею.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он. — Я не ищу ссоры, брат. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда ты...

— Указываю тебе на твои ошибки? — спросил Балем, полуобернувшись. — Говорю вслух очевидные вещи?

— И это тоже, — тихо ответил Тит, неоднозначно смотря на губы брата. — Балем...

— Я могу обновиться для тебя, — прошептал мужчина, оборачиваясь.

— Не стоит... так даже лучше, — чуть улыбнулся Титус.

Балем тут же прижал юношу к себе, впиваясь в его губы властным поцелуем. Тит всё же не был уверен, двигал ли им банальный интерес или осознание бессмысленности их бесконечного существования, была ли это совесть или внезапный вопрос об аморальности происходящего, но что бы это ни было, Титус решил забыть обо всём и направить всё свои эмоции и чувства на старшего брата. Его завораживал гипнотический взгляд светлых холодных глаз, будоражила столь редкая улыбка и дико заводила властность. Балему не нужно было повышать голоса или демонстрировать силу, чтобы требовать к себе уважения. Всё это восхищало его младшего брата настолько, что он бессовестно растворялся в этих ощущениях. Он давно привык раздеваться перед старшим, только вот до сих пор затуманенный пеленой страсти взгляд любовника, блуждающий по его телу, щекотал нервы и будоражил возбуждение. Сколько раз Тит уже опускался перед братом на колени, потираясь лицом о бугорок паха через тонкую ткань его брюк или же дразня почтительными поцелуями, сколько раз он скользил при этом пальцами по идеальному прессу, понимая, что прикасается не просто к человеку? Достаточно много, но ощущения от этого не потеряли былой остроты. И когда Балем довольно грубо опрокидывал его на кровать, одним резким движением вторгаясь в его тело, Тит не испытывал унижения, а если и испытывал, то бессовестно наслаждался им. Его любовник не был ни ласковым, ни мягким, но возможно младший Абрасакс и не искал нежности, предпочитая ей силу и властность. И когда стоны становились громче и наступал момент разрядки, Титус ощущал себя уставшим, счастливым и обновлённым.

— Балем... — отчаянно прошептал он, когда кончил от резких движений брата в себе. — Я люблю тебя...

— Знаю... — ответил его любовник, резко выгибаясь и изливаясь в тело юноши.

Он упёрся дрожащей рукой в поверхность кровати и отдышался, прежде чем договорить.

— Знаю, и это нормально, — продолжил он, рассматривая покрытую испариной грудь любовника. — Вопрос в том, почему я до сих пор не использовал это против тебя.

Балем лёг на спину рядом с Титом, и тот тут же привалился к нему, устраивая голову на плечо брата. Невольно он снова задумался о Жатве, об ощущениях, которые дарила природа той планеты, и о красоте столь маленького мира. Однако когда брат обнял его, Тит сразу выбросил все эти мысли из головы, понимая, что ни за что не отказался бы от своей жизни.

Многим позже, когда Балем покинул корабль брата, Титус задумчиво посмотрел в окно не бесконечные звёзды. Кейн неподвижно стоял рядом, ожидая распоряжений заказчика.

— Мистер Уайз, — обратился к нему Тит. — Будете ли вы готовы однажды пробраться во владения моего брата? Мне нужно кое-что узнать, только вот шпион должен быть достаточно ловким и смелым. Ведь если его поймают... — юноша грозно глянул на ликантанта. — Поверьте, мой брат имеет весьма специфический и разнообразный вкус на пытки. Он любит даже присутствовать на них лично. 

— Меня этим не испугать, — отозвался Кейн. — Я не из трусливых.

— Это просто прекрасно, — усмехнулся Титус, вновь обращая взгляд к звёздам. — Наша жизнь столь скучна и однообразна, что иногда хочется бросить вызов кому-то посильнее... Главное, чтобы это не имело последствий.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень хотелось сделать зарисовку каких-то отношений на фоне Жатвы, так же давно хотелось пофантазировать на тему самой Жатвы. Тут некоторые отношения и моменты несколько более нежные, чем в предыдущих фиках, но пожалуй, стоит иногда отступать даже от личных канонов.


End file.
